Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire
by Lady Sarai Black
Summary: Joining the Death Eaters was the stupidest choice Draco Malfoy ever made. And now, he's paying for it. He's been forced to see a shrink, who is making him keep a diary. A diary of all things. Bloody hell. DMHG
1. Prologue

**Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire**

**_Prologue_**

Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG

----

Draco Malfoy stared blankly at the cell wall. How could he have been so stupid? He never really had believed the things his father said, or for that matter, Voldermort said. And now he was going to trial, facing death. Or worse, a life-time in Azkaban.

----

His mind spun as he walked out of the Ministry, completely ignoring all the media around him. He was free. Potter stuck up for him. Had gotten him off of all charges. He lived.

----

Draco smiled as he stared up at the marble building in front of him. He now officially owned his own company. He now had his own income. He was now on the way to recovery. If only Penny would fuck off...

----

**I don't know how many chapters this will end up having, but I do hope to actually finish this one day. Hope you liked it. Please review. If you have any questions, please ask.**

**_Lady Sarai Black_**


	2. I Hate The World

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_Its A Small World_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

_**Disclaimer : No, I am not JK Rowling. Obviously. This story may contain DH spoilers.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

----

**Wednesday. 1-1-2009**

Hello. Well, I don't actually know how to begin. I never had a diary before. I have been forced by my psychiatrist to start one. Though she assures me that I am writing a daily journal, I know better. Can you imagine? I mean making me write a _diary_? My name is Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy. So. I am nineteen, have blond hair, am 6'4 and own my own company. Malfoy International. My business sells potions. We are the largest maker of potions in England. And yes I sell illegal potions too, the Bulgarians don't mind dabbling on the wrong side of the law. You know this, Penny, so don't even pretend to be shocked when you read this on Monday. I have a big office. With a spinny chair. And a lovely secretary. I didn't hire her for her brains. If you get my meaning. Shut up Penny, you know this too.

Potty, Weasel, she-Weasel and the bushy haired know-it-all are famous. Playing Quidditch, I believe. Well Potter is. Don't know about the rest. Granger is no doubt crusading for whatever band wagon she has jumped on. Honestly, she just doesn't understand how things work in the Wizarding world. I know this, because I read it in the Daily Prophet yesterday. Stupid waste of paper in my opinion. Do you know they have an article in there, every day about what the 'Golden Trio' are getting up to? Of course you don't know, I only bought you from Flourish and Blotts this morning. And you are a book. They have followed me countless times. Trying to discover who my love interests are. Idiots. Diaries are gay. I hate you. You too Penny. And no, I did not write in here about those twits because I want to, nor because I have an obsession. I have to. That's Penny's fault as well.

----

**Thursday.2-1-2009**

I only have to write in you once a day you know. So don't expect anything more. Nothing happened at work today. It was the first day back from Christmas holidays. I don't have friends, by the way. Except for Marnie. She is the bane of my life, and not considered a friend at all. She talks. I don't like her. I slept with her once. Once. And she decided I was lonely and needed a friend. A Malfoy, needing friends. There was another article about Granger in the Prophet. Something about the Gryffindor Princess was back in London. Pity. I have a date, tomorrow. With a girl, her name is... erm, something like Jessica? Shit. I will have to look it up. Very pretty. I am taking her to a restaurant called 'The Golden Chalice'. It is not a pub. I go to pubs with Marnie. I do not take dates there. Satisfied?

----

**Friday.3-1-2009. **

Tonight was a catastrophe. I forgot her name. It was Jacinta. Not Jessica. After I managed to get her to laugh off that, I walked into a pole and broke my nose. She apparated me to St Mungo's Hospital. By the time they saw me and fixed my nose, she had gone. The Prophet got pictures of me desperate and dateless in hospital with blood gushing out of my face. It was not my day.

To top it off, the biggest deal of my short, one year career fell through, and my secretary left me. She said she wanted to work for Potter. How one could choose Potter over me I do not know. An embarrassment, really. I won't be telling mum that on Sunday. Yes I am in contact with my family. Sunday lunches, every week, without fail. Of course, this does get extremely annoying, Mother constantly telling me to bring a girl round if I have one. She is as bad as the press. Strange woman. Then again, she is a Black. Nutters the lot of them, I swear. I hate my life. I blame that on you, Penny. Cow.

----

**Saturday.4-1-2009**

How big is this world do you think? I mean, really? How many people? And not just in the Wizarding world, but in the Muggle world too. Millions, there are. Billions. So how come, that I run into... No, thats not right. Sit on Hermione Granger in a Muggle restaurant? Note the muggle. How did I sit on her, you ask? She hasn't grown since first year, I swear. She is tiny! Okay, so it was partly my fault I didn't see her, but her hair isn't bushy. I didn't see her sitting there. And I sat on her. In my very, very short running shorts. To make things worse, she brought attention to me in the worst possible way. She screamed. To bring some ape running towards her from the male toilets, yelling at me to get off his girl. I froze. And got a black eye, as well as losing the chance to ever have children. Bitch. She, was the one who killed my children, by the way. I was in that restaurant getting breakfast. If you didn't guess, I didn't get breakfast. Don't you dare laugh, either.

----

**Still Saturday.4-1-2009**

Look, I know I said once a day. But I have to tell you this. Geez I talk to you like a human... Anyway, so guess who I ran into again. At my own company. Granger. Yes, the one I squashed. She, wants to make a deal with my company. To sell her potions. Did I tell you, her potion is _illegal_? I know, I know. She isn't a goody two shoes. The Weasel twins had a bad effect on her. We are now partners. The only reason I agreed to the deal, is because it will make me a lot of money, and the shrink will think I have gotten over my hatred. Oh shit. She reads this anyway. Scrap that. Penny, you didn't see this. Ever. Honest.

----

**Thought I should let you know. 'Penny' as he so often refers to is his psychiatrist. Reviews anyone?**

**Lady Sarai Black**


	3. If You Can Get Away With It

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_All About The... Dirt + Water + Blood_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_Really people, you do know that I am not JK Rowling don't you?_**

**_May contain DH spoilers... ooh!_**

---

**Sunday.5-1-2009**

I have lunch today. And no time to talk. Goodbye.

---

**Sunday. Yes, the 5-1-2009**

My mother is the most embarrassing woman in the world. Seriously. She invited over a very, very beautiful young woman. And didn't bother to tell me that she would be there. I looked like the biggest dickhead known to man!! I walked in and just like... stood there. Mouth open by the way. I was eating at the time, too. Not a pretty picture, an open mouth filled with half-chewed bacon. She just smiled politely while looking very uncomfortable. Kind of like when someone you just met farts. Ugh, I can never show my face to the public again!

---

**Monday.6-1-2009**

My appointment is today. Well obviously. Aren't you proud of me Penny? I wrote something in every day. Don't I deserve a lolly pop?

---

**Monday. I hate Mondays.6-1-2009**

How you can consider that last entry not enough I do not know. I am writing this while in session. Do you know how hard it is to do something, anything when someone is looking over your shoulder? I think not. Actually... anyway. She said that because my last 'Monday' entry, as in today's entry, is not enough, I need to add in on that. What else can I write? I mean seriously, all I have done today is get out of bed. Eat breakfast. Jog. And come here. I'll give you a description of Penny! That will be fun... black hair for a start(I wasn't joking when I said the Black's are nutters. Oops, sorry it just reminded me. Carry on). Dark skin. Big glasses. Here is a hint: CONTACT LENSES!!! Very useful muggle invention! Also wears a lot of pink... how I loathe the pink... thats over one hundred words. I'm done.

---

**Tuesday.7-1-2009**

I don't think I have a favourite day of the week. Something always goes wrong to change my mind. For example, today I had my second meeting with Granger. Discussing prices. She hexed my FUCKING NOSE OFF!!! I am incredibly calm right now. Seriously. I have not lost control what so ever. In fact, I even managed to not hex her back. Mainly because SHE STOLE MY WAND! And left. I do not know where she is, or if I will get it back. I'm suing her for this. Nope. I am not going to let the Gryffindor Princess get away with that, just because she is a war hero!

---

**Tuesday. Tuesdays sucks.7-1-2009**

She got away with it. She came to St Mungo's, has the nerve to visit me while I recover from the spell to reattach my nose, with flowers. And chocolates. Telling me how sorry she was, and returning my wand. I have to admit, it was rather nice of her. Even if I don't eat chocolates because they ruin my figure. And I get hay fever from flowers that aren't spelled. Don't say anything to anyone... I'm warning you.

---

**Wednesday. 8-1-2009**

You remember the restaurant episode? I found out who the ape was. Her boyfriend. I honestly thought that even a... I can't say it... that word that is so wrong... you know... something about blood... and dirt and water mixed together... have been banned... you know, that word, could do better than that. He would have to be the stupidest man know to... well mankind. Imagine Crabbe, and Goyle. Only dumber. If that is possible. Which it is because he is... hmm. Interesting.

---

**Thursday. 9-1-2009**

Boring, boring, boring boring boring boring. How many times can you write the same word without spelling it wrong, or stuffing up? Kind of like... red leather, yellow leather, red leather, yellow leather etc. You get the picture. Speaking of pictures, my father has sent me a portrait of my mother and him... how sad. I had to hang it up, because he said so. My father may not be a Death Eater still, but he is still my father. You know, obey your father and mother etc. That is the reason I was a Death Eater in the first place. You do know it was not of my own free will, right? You better. Or I may just end up burning you... I am like your father. You need to obey me. Good little man journal. No, I am not mental. I am a randomist sometimes.

---

**Finally Friday.10-1-2009**

I have another date. People love me... they dig the whole, bad-boy thing. I know her name this time. It is Anabelle. For sure this time. She has blond hair, like me, as well as a brain. Did I mention she plays for the Holyhead Harpies? Yeah. She is pretty damn fine.

---

**Friday – 11:59, Heading Into Saturday. 10-1-2009 Heading Into 11-1-2009**

I am currently smoking. And a very satisfied Seeker just walked out the door. We're going out for lunch on Tuesday. Friday is now my official, best day of the week. Or, BDotW. Clever of me, I know. Give the man a round of applause.

---

**Another chapter done... whoopee!! Reviews?**

**_Lady Sarai Black_**


	4. Cleverness Goes With Childishness

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_Draco Says_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

_**Have a guess who I am not??? That's right. JK Rowling! This may contain DH spoilers. Though it is unlikely.**_

****

---

****

**Sucky Saturday.11-1-2009**

Aren't I good with alliterations? Saturday is officially, NOT my BDotW. It is officially my WDotW. I'm good with those things too huh. I had to look up the definition of 'alliteration'. I was right... or it wouldn't be in here. Oh thats right. Why is Saturday my WDotW? Because... wait for it... the world hates me. And that is not an exaggeration... anyway, guess what was splashed all over the Daily Prophet? My new... well, I can't call it a relationship yet... with Anabelle. Sigh. At least they know for sure that I am not gay anymore. I don't see why they would ever have thought that... I mean really. Do I look gay? No, don't answer that. I read the papers. I know what you think. But... you don't think. Just ignore me.

---

**Sunday.12-1-2009**

Can you believe it is Sunday again? Already? I know. I had lunch with them like, yesterday it seems. So it was really a week. Bye. I am late.

---

**Sunday.12-1-2009 (Do you really think I would skip a week? It could cost me my sanity!)**

Lunch was barely tolerable. It usually is. Mother didn't invite any girls around this time. Apparently the last one 'couldn't make it this time'. My mother said this with a glare. As in a 'you fool she would have been perfect breeding material' kind of a look. Do not ask how I interpret these. Let's see that is a total word count of: Not yet one hundred. Coming up to a century about... now. Done!

---

**Marvelous Monday.13-1-2009**

And why is Monday marvelous? Yes, I have to put up with Penny, but... tomorrow is Tuesday. That means Anabelle. And hopefully more cigarettes... if you get my meaning wiggles eyebrows suggestively At least, I would if I could. You know, I am really getting into this whole... manly journal thing.

---

**Marvelous Monday.13-1-2009**

Even Penny can't bring me down. Cloud nine here I come... hehehe. She is looking over my shoulder at the moment... Would I get in trouble if I accidentally elbowed her in the face? Hehehe... she jumped back at that. I am good... the epitome of perfection.

---

**Terrific Tuesday!14-1-2009**

Guess who Draco is meeting today? Anabelle! And Draco is happy. Yes, Draco is purposely putting his writing into third person. Draco very happy.

---

**Terrific Tuesday.14-1-2009**

As much as Draco hates to be a bore and repeat himself, but Draco must say that a satisfied seeker just walked out the door, and that Draco is smoking. Draco wonders if this is one hundred words? Draco thinks not. Draco wonders if Penny will think that Draco is crazy, after reading Draco's entry. Draco thinks yes. Draco would like to apologise if this had poisoned Penny's precious mind. Draco hopes so. Draco thinks this is one hundred words. Draco says thank merlin, because writing in third person is hard. Says Draco.

---

**Wednesday.15-1-2009**

I am over third person. I just read what I wrote yesterday, and it annoyed me. If it annoys me by just reading it, how annoying was it when I wrote it. I astound myself sometimes. With my capacity to put up with annoying things, and my logic of course. Which seems to have deserted me at the moment. Funny about that isn't it? Great. I am at work. Granger is coming...

---

**Wednesday.15-1-2009**

The bitch! She laughed at me for keeping a journal! Well, she called it a diary, but still! Then she told me to not worry about it, she kept one too! I don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me if people know I keep a journal. So, what she did, after she insulted me, is knocked the vase off of my desk, went red, apologised over and over again and then she apparated to her home to get her notes. Which she forgot. And she is back again. Hang on, finish this in a minute...

---

**Wednesday.15-1-2009**

Can that woman talk. It was funny actually... when she got back, we actually had a civilised conversation. Until, yes there is an until. Her ape boy came in. Yes, I mean her boyfriend. Quite jealous he was... of course, who wouldn't be jealous if their girlfriend was with me. I am irresistible after all... don't look like that Penny. It has been proved.

---

**Thursday.16-1-2009**

Hehehe. My day has not even started yet, I am still in bed, and already I am in a good mood. Guess what I read in the paper today? Well, here is the headline:

**GRANGER MEETS THE SLYTHERING PRINCE**

a new love for our Gryffindor heroine?

Now, you may very well ask why this has put me in a good mood. I should be storming around and screaming about how I would never be associated with a... you know. That dirt & water word. So. I am happy why? Because, her lovely ape will be not happy. And he did punch me in the face you know. I am also happy because could you imagine Weasel and Potty's face when they read that? They will be livid. And poor old Grangy will be so embarrassed. Sigh. What a wonderful world.

---

**Friday.17-1-2009**

Can you believe it is the 17th already? It seems like it was just New Year's Eve. That was one hell of a party... anyway. Nothing much happening today... 'cept I may have got a visit last night from a certain, beautiful, Holyhead Harpy. Yes. She flooed over. Twas... good. You need no more details. So I was thinking. I can't invite her to meet my parents yet... I mean, we've been together for what? A week? Yet I know they will be hassling me about Granger. Oh, Anabelle asked about that. I told her the truth: just professional. Sigh. She is just gorgeous...

---

**Saturday.18-1-2009**

I am having a home day. By the way, I can't remember if I ever told you this before, but I live in a house in London. Not a small, dingy thing or a flat. A _house_. Would you like to know where Potter & she-Weasel live? In a large house in Godric's Hollow. Are you afraid I'll go kill them in their sleep Penny? No need to worry, I'll lose my deal with Granger if I do that. What is your favourite band? No never mind. I know you don't have one. Mine is a... don't tell anyone... muggle band. They are called My Chemical Romance. Did you know I play the piano? I'm really good too. And I am not being cocky. I am.

---

**Sunday.19-1-2009**

Lunch. Again. It comes round to quickly, I swear.

---

**Sunday.19-1-2009**

You know how I said it didn't bother me if they reckoned Granger liked me? Well it does now. Why? One word: Mother. She is the bane of my life. Well... other bane of my life. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Marnie lately. I haven't seen her all year. Not since New Year's Eve... hmm. Oh well. It'd be better if she did just disappear. Anyway, what did my mother do? Grilled me about my 'relationship' with 'dear Hermione'. And asked over and over when she will be introduced. Dad gave me no help. I would like you to know, that contrary to the opinion, my father was not in love with Voldermort. Nor was he deep deep into the Death Eaters. He is actually really quiet. Opposite of my mother. Well, they do say opposites attract. Anyway, she told me that if I did not invite Hermione around for lunch next week, I can say goodbye to the Malfoy fortune, Malfoy mansion, and any babysitting. Yes, I know she won't actually do it. I mean, come on, she has been asking me for grandchildren for years. Since I was fifteen. Note that, fifteen! So I know I won't get into any trouble for not inviting her. Could you actually imagine me inviting her to have lunch with me? Just so that I can tell my parents we are not, and never will be, together. Fools.

---

**Reviews, anyone?**

**Lady Sarai Black**


	5. The Recurring Word

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_Have a guess who I am not??? That's right. JK Rowling! This may contain DH spoilers. Though it is unlikely._**

****

---

****

**Monday.20-1-2009**

Yesterday was Sunday right, that means that yesterday was lunch. Tell me why my mother invited me over for tea tonight. Again. The day after. How pointless is that? I barely have anything to say to her after we haven't talked for a week, let alone after we have been apart for one day. It's just bloody stupid.

---

**Monday.20-1-2009**

Oh. My. Merlin. I wouldn't usually say this, because its a girl thing, but it's an emergency. Mum invited Hermione over for tea. That was why she invited me. It was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened, and that includes being turned into a ferret. It was so awkward, especially when Hermione found out why she was at the Manor, and what my mum thought. It was horrible. Don't worry, you can see what happened here. I'm going to find a pensieve.

-

**-In the doorway-**

Mum: Oh hello Hermione dear, you look absolutely beautiful.

Hermione: Thankyou Mrs Malfoy, I just love your dress.

Mum: It's just a little thing I had lying around. And please, call me Cissa.

-Mum elbows me-

Me: Hello Gr- Hermione.

Hermione: Hello Draco. How are you?

Me: Erm, Great thanks.

" Cissa " - Come through to the lounge, Lucius is dying to meet you.

-Note: My dad, even if he wasn't really into the DE, he doesn't like muggle borns. He would never be 'dying' to meet her-

-

**-In the lounge-**

Darling Mother: Lucius this is Hermione Granger.

Hermione smiling politely:Hello Mr Malfoy. I'm pleased to meet you.

'Mr Malfoy': I'm pleased to meet you too Hermione. My son has told us all about you.

-Note: My mother bullied dad into saying this. I don't go telling my parents 'all about' her-

A red Draco: Hehehe, Mother I'll go and get us some drinks from the kitchen.

Bloody, annoying, non-maternal Mother:That's okay Dracy-poo. I'll let you and Hermione catch up.

-Note: I could see Hermione try not to laugh at this. Leave it to Mum to embarrass me further-

Dad who clears his throat: Ahem. So, what do you do Hermione?

Hermione: I work in the Ministry, in the department for Equal Rights. I aim to one day get equal rights for everyone, werewolves and house-elves etc.

A surprised and uncomfortable Lucius: Oh. That sounds... interesting.

-Awkward silence-

Narcissa: The cooks are ahead of schedule I'm afraid, is it okay if we eat now?

All of us: Yes, yes, that will be fine.

-Note: Everyone was uncomfortable because of the silence-

-

**-In the dining room-**

Mama: Do you like duck Hermione? It is one of Draco's personal favourites, but then, I suppose you already knew that.

A very confused Hermione: I do like duck yes. Erm, how many cooks do you have on your staff here?

-Hermione doesn't care. She just needs something to say-

Mr Malfoy: We usually only have one, but tonight as it is a special occasion, we decided to hire on an extra.

Hermione: Oh you didn't have to go to all that trouble!

Mum: But of course we did! This is the first time Draco has ever told us about a girl he has been seeing! It's great to finally get to invite one of his girlfriends over!

-Yep. This was what sealed my fate. Hermione, at this point, is just staring with her mouth open. Mum & Dad don't know whats wrong, and I have let my head smash into the table-

Hermione: You read the Daily Prophet, don't you Mrs Malfoy?

'Cissa': Why yes dear. And please, call me Cissa.

Dracy-poo: _Mother_. Don't you get it? As I told you yesterday, we are not together. She is my business partner.

A sighing Dad: Told you this would back fire on us.

-Mum is extremely shocked. She is staring, with her mouth open. Very attractive. Hermione is bright red-

A blushing Granger: Would you like me to leave? It's okay I-

Mum: No no dear! Stay for tea! Ah! Here is the duck.

-Note: We were saved by the duck. While we were eating, everyone got over their embarrassment, except me, and it was good. 'Til we transferred to the lounge-

-

**-In the lounge-**

Mum laughing with Hermione: Come dear, you must see Dracy's baby pictures. They are just adorable!

Hermione, who sneaks a look at me and grins: I would love to!

-They are there several minutes cooing over me in the nude. It's not good. Dad disappeared, the lucky bastard-

Dracy: Would anyone like another drink? I think I need one.

Hermione, laughing: I'm right thanks.

Evil Mum: Draco dear, why don't you go and find your father... I um, well, please look for him dear. I need to ask him something.

-To say that I was suspicious of my mothers behavior is an understatement. I decided to listen in on the conversation-

Evil Mum again: I don't actually need Lucius for anything, I just wanted to ask you something without Draco here.

-My hunch was correct!-

Evil Mum again again: Do you have a boyfriend?

Hermione, giggling: Well actually I don't. You read about how Draco and I were a couple in the paper didn't you? So did he. I dumped him yesterday because he was being ridiculous. If this gets in the papers he will be livid.

-This is where I walk back in-

Draco: Couldn't find him mum. Sorry. Hermione, I just got an owl, Potter has some emergency he needs your help with.

Hermione, jumping of the couch: Oh! I'm sorry Cissa I have to go. We must do this again sometime, it has been fun. Maybe my house next time?

Dear, darling Cissa: That would be lovely dear! I can't wait.

Kind Me: I'll escort you to the apparition point.

-Note: There was no Potter emergency. I needed to save some face-

-

**-At the apparition point-**

Hermione: Oh, Draco, where do I apparate to?

A confused Me: What?

Hermione: Where does Harry need me?

A sheepish Me: Hehehe. About that. There is no emergency. I, erm, needed you, and me, out of there. Sorry about tonight and all. Erm. Goodnight!

-This is where I apparated to my house. Finally!-

-

Isn't it just horrible? That isn't even the whole thing! It's just the big bits, I left out most of the conversation. Who noticed the recurring word in that passage? Uncomfortable. To say the least. I don't know what Hermione did. Can you believe that she dumped her ape? Because of me? And you say I am not irresistible Penny. So what if that doesn't really prove anything.

---

**Tuesday.21-1-2009**

The aftermath. The day after the night before is never, ever good. Ever. This one is particularly bad, even if I don't have a hangover. You know the world hates me, right? Ugh. And I need one hundred words today. I don't have 100 words! 100 counts as a word, right? It better. I haven't heard from Anabelle. Or Marnie for that matter... hmmm. Going to work now.

---

**Tuesday.21-1-2009**

Oh. My. Merlin. Guess what is plastered across the front page of the Daily Prophet? Me walking Hermione to the apparition point. And us walking out of the Manor. Her walking into the Manor. You get the picture. No wonder Anabelle hasn't flooed me! Or owled me for that matter. Hehehe... her ape will be pissed though.

---

**Is that more Hermione for you? I think this chapter is confusing... and I wrote it. Not my favourite. Give me your opinion.**

**_Lady Sarai Black_**


	6. Doing Things That Way

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_A Death Eater With Morals_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_I do not own Harry Potter & Co. You'd never have guessed..._**

----

**Wednesday.22-1-2009**

Marnie showed up at the office today. You will not believe what she has been doing for the last... week or two. Or three. I can't keep count. Anyway, she has been sailing around the Caribbean with guess who? Come on, guess. Ronald Weasley. Rich, old, Ron Weasley. She is _with _the he-Weasel. _With _him. As in together. Boyfriend girlfriend. Okay, so that is a really childish way to put it, but I don't care anymore. New subject: Do you know why Marnie came to visit me now? Because she read the Prophet. Everybody reads the Prophet. Wants to know all about 'me and Hermione' because we are _so_ the hottest couple right now. Except we aren't a couple! People just won't learn. By the way, Anabelle owled me. Said something about flooing over to my house tonight. Yay...

----

**Wednesday.22-1-2009**

Ow... Anabelle didn't floo over for something good... she just flooed over to tell me it was over... and blacken my eyes a bit... and smush my intestines together a bit... I'm going to go piss a little blood now... she supposedly doesn't like cheaters. Even though I am not... was not, cheating on her... ugh.

----

**Thursday.23-1-2009**

I was too sore last night to tell you... but Anabelle thinks I'm a bit girly. Do you think I am girly? I have to write in you... I get no choice. She reckons I spend more time on _my_ appearance than she does. As if. You know what? I'm glad she dumped me! I'm better off without her! Not like she had any brains in her head at all... yeah. It's her loss!

----

**Thursday.23-1-2009**

It's unbelievable. You know how I said that the Weasel twins had a bad effect on Hermione? I wasn't joking. She just flooed to my house... to offer up a, well, a deal. She heard about Anabelle, don't know how but she did. And she said that her ape man was being a tosser, telling Witch Weekly about how she was sneaking around behind his back, is a slut etc. She wants my help to get back at him, getting back Anabelle in the process. Slytherin style. I like it. Course, she didn't give me much of a choice... she threatened me. But I could have said no if I wanted to... it's not like I am afraid of her or anything. I just like her plan.

----

**Friday.24-1-2009**

I have a date. With Hermione. Yes, I know. Queer. But it shall work. We go out together, seemingly going public with our 'relationship'. Wasn't my idea anyway. Hey, I'm not going to help her plan it! It's her revenge... It's not like I really want to get back at Anabelle... I don't really care anymore. Even is she did belt me into oblivion. Only, mind you, because I can't hit a girl. I know, a Death Eater with morals.

----

**Friday.24-1-2009**

I've always been followed around by the media but this was just ridiculous. Everyone was just... staring. It was shocking. You know, Hermione is actually quite smart... well, I mean I know that, but smart as in the non-bookish way. She understands everything else too. Strange really... I always thought she was really naive. Apparently she couldn't catch a ball to save her life though. And her favourite colour is yellow. Is it strange that I am writing about her in the non-angry, 'she's a bitch' way? Progress you know Penny. One giant leap towards getting free of these bloody shrink sessions!

----

**Saturday.25-1-2009**

Front page of the paper today. Romance confirmed. How easy is it to play the media now days? Shocking. Really shocking. Not really.

----

**Saturday.25-1-2009**

Potter and _Ronald _came to my house. About one hour ago. They know about the plan, and are going to help us out. Apparently they don't like apes either. So I'm going on a triple date. As in, me & Hermione (Merlin that sounds weird), Harry & Ginny as well as Ronald & Marnie. Funny how things work out isn't it? Me and my best friend are dating two of the Golden Trio. And all going on a date together... queerarse. My new word, I got it from Marnie in the short time she was actually speaking to me. Sad isn't it?

----

**I know, tis short. But::: Am I moving to fast? Because the last few chapters have been... well, Draco talking shit. Opinions please. Hehehehe. Notice how quickly Draco got over his 'broken heart'? More like his broken ribs. Reviews?**

**_Lady Sarai Black_**


	7. If It Gets Me What I Want

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_Harry Potter is not mine. Though I do wish..._**

---

**Sunday.26-1-2009**

Having lunch today. Then I am going out for afternoon tea... how posh is that? Afternoon tea, Hermione & me. Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! 'Cept I did, because I did that on purpose. It is our triple date today. The Golden Trio, me and Marnie. Hehehe... queer that.

---

**Sunday.26-1-2009**

Again, the press was terrible. I mean, if I was a reporter, would I want to miss the four, most famous young people in the Wizarding world? Not to mention the best looking... me I mean. No one else. Well Potter... everyone likes him. And Hermione. Am I meant to ignore a pretty face? It's a secret that I said that... nobody knows I think Hermione is pretty. Means don't tell anyone. Got that? I'm a 'tard. You are a diary. How can you tell someone? Penny, this thing is doing me more harm than good you know. Oh, lunch sucked. With my parents I mean. Dad sat there, and wisely kept quiet, while Mum went on and on about how glad she was that Hermione and I are together now... I didn't tell her it was for revenge. At least this way I can pretend it just, didn't work out. I know. I'm a Slytherin. I lie, and I cheat, especially if it gets me what I want.

---

**Monday.27-1-2009**

Hehehe. You were impressed, weren't you Penny? At how... un-Death Eater I am being. Apart from the last sentence of the last entry. About lying and cheating. Hey, I'm not perfect. Though I am pretty close, I must admit.

---

**Monday.27-1-2009**

Am at work. 'Mione just visited. Yes, she did ask me to call her that. She also kissed me. She came in, left the door open, so all my employers were watching, kissed me, turned around and shut the door, giggled then silenced the room. It was a plan. She so should have been in Slytherin. Anyway, so my whole company thinks we were shagging in my office. Which is good publicity for what she is aiming to do, I will admit. But she kissed me! Like... mouth. Sure, it was just a peck but... she didn't wipe her mouth or anything! Neither did I... I wanted to though. I didn't want to be rude... how much have I changed? I really do have morals now. I didn't want to be rude... maybe Anabelle is right. I am girly.

---

**Tuesday.28-1-2009**

Someone pinned a picture of me and Hermione out to dinner on my door. I'm going to fire them if I find out who did it. Obviously. I can't really fire the whole company can I? No. The Ministry has a new unfair dismissal thing. Which is totally... no, I mean extremely unfair. My aim is to cut out any girly words. That includes "Oh My Merlin". And so. Yes. So is girly.

Going in to self pity moment: Sigh. Do you think I am lonely? I feel lonely sometimes. Because... I would never have thought I would say this... the Golden Trio really do have everything. Not only are they rich and powerful (I have that), they are friends. Good friends. I only have Marnie. Sniff. Poor me. Okay, I'm over it now.

---

**Wednesday.29-1-2009**

Do you know what I do all day? As in my job? Of course you don't. Again, you are a book. Anyway... shit, must stop saying that too. While doing my job, I sit at a desk and sign papers. I read them first of course... do I look that stupid? I think not. Anyway... there it is again... I just sign things. Interview people, maybe make a few deals every now and then. That is it. So what is the point of me even going to work? I just sit here, on my spinny chair. I don't do anything. Anything at all.

---

**Thursday.30-1-2009**

The bloody bitch. Damn her to hell. _Anabelle_ told the reporters that I am girly. And bad in bed. I am not bad in bed! She was screaming my name... nevermind. I won't corrupt you further Penny. But the cow told the Prophet that I was a cheating girly ferret, and that she was glad I left her for another woman. The cow! Oh it is on. Oh it is so on. She is going to burn.

---

**Thursday.30-1-2009**

You know I don't do anything at work right, so I went to visit 'Mione at her... house, flat thing. Whatever it is she lives in. Ah. Cottage. Yep, its a cottage. To tell her about _Anabelle_. Anyway, she suggested that I should come round to her house tonight, and sleep in her spare room. Then I can go home the next day... get it? I hope so.

---

**Friday.31-1-2009**

Well, the plan worked perfectly. I walked out of Hermione's house this morning to flashes from the camera. I am such a good actor. I shielded my face and apparated as soon as I was out of her wards. I am expecting a front page headline. Or at least make a double page article. They love me. I know. Keep my ego to a reasonable size. But really. Even the girls who hate me think I am hot. Take 'Mione for example. No, she is not just using me as a tool for revenge.

---

**Friday.31-1-2009**

It is the end of the month already. Only eleven more to go until next year. Groan. Eleven months to go. This year is crap.

---

**Well one more chapter down, even if it was short. Had school formal as well as sport and a wedding. Busy. I have officially finished the month of January. Isn't that sad? How many chapters out of one month? Please review, I need some feedback.**

**_Lady Sarai_**


	8. We're Above That

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_We're Above That_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_Yep. Harry is mine... not. You must be loopy if you believe that._**

----

**Monday.1-2-2009**

Hehehehe. You said I am progressing. Love you Mione. Not really, but I am closer to getting rid of you, diary, and you Penny, all because you are a lying, cheating little girl. Well, not so little. I don't mean you're fat. I mean you have a nice... chest. What am I on? You aren't reading this anyway.

----

**Yep. Monday.1-2-2009**

How do you growl? I mean, in all the books they say things like 'he growled angrily' etc etc. Its not possible. I tried. And it really doesn't work. I just sounded like a 'tard. Hehehe, my secretary, you know the one with brains, walked in on me. She thinks I'm mad. Remind me never to go mad. Like my mum.

----

**Terrific Tuesday.2-2-2009**

growls Okay, so I still can't do it. But I have been practicing. I got the idea from Hermione's romance novels, yes, I read them. I am a bit of an insomniac, and I needed something to put me to sleep. By the way, the 'terrific Tuesday' bit, thats sarcasm.

----

**Tuesday.2-2-2009**

Potter visited me. I know, we talked. Mainly about what me and Mione's plans to get back at ape boy and the flying monstrosity. Thats my name for _Anabelle_. I actually made Potter laugh, when I said flying monstrosity. I drew her. A picture of her, that is. Want to see? Its in the separate piece of paper, in the back. I spell-o-taped it in. Hehehehe... my finest work.

So. I feel like writing. Sad isn't it? I told you this was doing me more harm than good. You know, me and Potter had a good conversation. If he wasn't such a Gryffindor, we could have been friends. Maybe. I did offer, you know. Then again, maybe it is better off this way, with him not my friend. Otherwise, would we have had the Golden Trio to save us? No. I could have been one of the Golden Trio though... nah. Far, far too goody-two shoes. Not my style.

----

**Wednesday.3-2-2009**

You know, it is really hard to remember what happens when it is night time. Especially when you have been drinking. I never remember what I've done when I've been drinking. It hasn't happened lately. I just thought I would mention it... mainly because the Trio, Marnie & I are going out to the pub tonight. Yes. I noticed it is Wednesday. The rich do not go by 'oh its a weekday' etc. We're above that.

----

**Thursday.4-2-2009**

Fuck. What have I done? I am going to die. Drinking. Is. Not. Good.

----

I managed a cliff hanger! Of sorts. Have been sick as a dog this week, excuse the wait between updates and the shortness of the chapter. Okay, so the picture is absolutely ridiculous, I couldn't help myself though. It was fun. The link to see the picture is on my authors page thing. It is title 'The Flying Monstrosity'. I know, a surprise isn't it. I drew it on paint. I would like to add, I can draw better than that. It was purposely horrible.

**_Lady Sarai Black_**


	9. I've Died And Gone To Hell

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_Year Of The Yogurt_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_Harry Potter and all associated things do not belong to me. They are JK Rowling's._**

----

**Friday.5-2-2009**

Okay. So she hasn't woken up yet. I still have time to... do something. It's my house! It's not like I can pretend I am not here! Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! Panic attack! She is literally going to cut off my balls! I am in so much trouble! SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!

----

**Freaky Friday.5-2-2009**

It's 10 O'clock. She should be at... whatever it is she does. I should be at what I do! I don't want her to wake up. But I don't want to leave her here. I honestly don't remember anything! Did we use protection? A charm or something? Is she on a potion? What if I got her pregnant???????? What would I fucking do?? She would kill me. Then the Weasels will kill me. Then Pothead would dig me up and kill me again!!! Not to mention her parents... I haven't met them, but what Dad wouldn't be trying to kill the guy who got his baby girl knocked up? I am so, so dead. I slept with Hermione Granger.

----

**Friday.5-2-2009**

I am going to wake her up. I have to. Otherwise it will only get worse. Please. Please. Don't hurt me. I can't hurt a woman. Therefore I can't defend myself. Please be in a good mood. Please.

----

**Friday.5-2-2009**

Not a good mood. Not a good mood at all. At least I have nothing left in my room that she can throw at me. Oops. Forgot the chair. I stole her wand, so she couldn't hex Little Draco off. Thank Merlin. Do you know what? I might actually get the chance to thank Merlin personally when I visit him in Heaven. Then again, I'm going to hell.

----

**Fucked Up Friday.5-2-2009**

She calmed down. After I told her that it was hardly just my fault. I mean, she had to have said yes, didn't she? It's not like I would have been in any state to force myself upon her. Otherwise I'm sure I would have remembered. She has gone now, so I am writing this down physically, not just a spell that links my brain to the diary. I have to go see her tonight, when she has thought things over. Her words, not mine. I have to go to work.

----

**Friday.5-2-2009**

Can this day get any worse? Guess whats splashed all over the magazines today? Our little sleepover. I know. Our last one was too. But this one is real! Not fake. The whole world knows. Mum knows. She is going to have a field day, just like the press did. I hate Fridays.

----

**Friday.5-2-2009**

As soon as I knocked on the door she practically ordered me to come in and sit down. Then she told me she knows it wasn't just her fault, and that she shouldn't have drank so much, and that she accepts part responsibility. I acted like a complete tool. Once she forgave me, I blurted out the worst possible thing to say. "Are you pregnant?" without thinking at all. But she just smiled and said no, that she was on a potion. Thank god. She still wants to go ahead with the plan, even though I don't think it is the best idea in the world. Oh well. It's not like I can honestly say that I'm going to back out. That would just be... embarrassing. And girly. And I am not girly.

----

**Saturday.6-2-2009**

Ugh. I was thinking about Thursday night. What if I... mentioned to you, that I may not have been as drunk as I said I was? Of course I was drunk. But only so drunk that I didn't really care, that I lost my inhibitions. I do remember. Everything. Well, everything except whether we used protection. God she felt so good... I still can't work out why I did it though... So I am sticking with "I was drunk". Good enough?

----

**Saturday.6-2-2009**

This hasn't been my week. My month. My year. It started off being my year. Then it went bad. Kind of like... yogurt left out in the sun. Yeah. My year is yogurt. It starts off nice, then gets worst the longer you leave it out in the sun. Maybe I should hibernate... bring my yogurt inside. How do I do that?

----

**Sunday.7-2-2009**

Kill me now. Lunch.

----

**Shitty Sunday.7-2-2009**

Well if that wasn't the worst lunch I have ever sat through. And that is saying a lot. I walked in and mum had this stupid smirk on her face. You know, a Malfoy smirk. Even dad was trying to hide his amusement! He is like, depressed most of the time. While mum bounces around the house. I know, dignified mum bouncing. Sounds stupid, huh? Anyway, (I know. Stop saying it.) mum decided to mention it without actually mentioning it. In other words, she said something along the lines of

"Oh did you have fun on Thursday night? I hear you went out with your friends."

However, she meant:

"So you and Hermione fucked? I am so going to have a daughter-in-law now!"

She is unbelievable. Unbelievably annoying. And manipulative. You knew that by now though huh?

----

**Monday.8-2-2009**

NO. NO. NO. NO. Penny, mind your own business. And because I know you can't, at least give opinions and theories that are actually correct! I'm not even going to justify that by telling Mr Man Journal what you said. No.

----

**Mucky Monday.8-2-2009**

Okay I will. Damn, I am becoming dependent on this thing. Shouldn't I be in rehab? Anyway, (there that word is again) she said that maybe I... have _feelings_ towards bush tail. Hermione. Feelings as in... _beyond_ friendship. Hell we're not even friends! How I could suddenly feel more than friendly towards her after hating her for so many years is... impossible. I don't even feel friendship toward her! Stupid dick wit Penny.

----

**Tuesday.9-2-2009**

I'm over it. You are so lucky I don't hold grudges. Thats a lie. I do. Again: I'm a Slytherin. What can you do? Not much I am afraid. You know you can't cure me of being a Slytherin right? Just like you can't cure Potter of trying to save people. Do you think what he has is like a disease? Saving people, I mean. Or is it just Gryffindors? That would be right. Just like a Gryffindor. Bloody prats.

----

**Tuesday.9-2-2009**

Work really sucks.And I don't even have to do anything. Which makes me wonder what it is like for people who actually have to work. I mean, I remember working. But it seems such a long time ago... yeah. I'm nineteen and already reminiscing about days gone by. Pathetic. Get a life Malfoy.

----

**Tuesday.9-2-2009**

Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. But if I was mad, I would not be wondering

"Am I mad?" See? Logic. Mad people don't have logic either.

----

**Wednesday.10-2-2009**

Guess who visited me today? Hehehe. Marnie. I know. Thought I would say Hermione huh? Got ya. She took Ronald to see me too. So we may hang out together, and pretend we're friends, doesn't mean I actually want to be friends. Anyway. Fuck. Must stop saying that word. It's just so damn useful! So, 'Mione came to see me last night. We just chatted, that was about it. I actually kissed her on the cheek before she left! I know. She gave me a funny look too. I just shrugged. Who knows why I do what I do? Who can say?

----

**Thursday.11-2-2009**

Hmmm... You know how I said that work boring? Well I have never been so right! I have nothing to say. And I mean nothing. At all. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nothing. Oh woe. Hehehe... I do like that word. Woe. The definition of it is: grief. Oh grief. Nah. Doesn't sound as good. Am I bored or what? Looking up definitions in the dictionary. Someone really should just shoot me now, and put me out of my misery. Damn I am fucked up. Do you know who else is fucked up? That secretary of mine. The one that is smart... ice queen bitch. Imagine... winter. Dead cold, without life and bleak. Thats her. She probably hasn't had a root in... forever. Get a life Draco.

---

**I tried to make the chapter a bit longer this time. Tried anyway. I am slowly getting towards him actually realising that he loves her. Well... not love. How about... realises he is attracted to her? No... how about he works out that he likes her. I really would like some reviews on this... yes, that includes those who just alert my story without reviewing.**

**_Lady Sarai_**


	10. Hysteria Takes Over

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_Hysteria Takes Over_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A diary. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_Pot-Head doesn't belong to me. What a surprise._**

**----**

**Friday.12-2-09**

Ugh. Shudder. My life is so boring. At least when I pretended to be a Death Eater there was some excitement. That didn't involve me embarrassing myself until I look like a tomato. Like I seem to be doing on a daily basis. Why does my life suck? Are you punishing me for being a dick when I was younger? Uhhh... don't even ask who I am talking to. I don't know myself. Hmmm... there is a fancy ball tomorrow night, that I have been told I have to attend. I suppose I should really ask Hermione to go with me, shouldn't I? Mmm...

**----**

**Friday.12-2-09**

I asked her, and then she told me off for not telling her sooner. How was I meant to know that she has to go find a dress and shoes and stuff? Its not like I have ever gone shopping for that kind of stuff. But she is coming. The ball starts at eight, so I have to pick her up at 7:30. Which means I will be waiting around for half an hour before we can leave.

**----**

**Saturday.13-2-09**

I'm shopping. With Hermione and she-Weasel... I mean _Ginny_, to find her a dress and stuff. Why am I shopping? Because I got told to. They are seriously scary. They're all... well, you know. Serious shopping. All fast walking, and 'here Draco hold the bags'. I am holding one bag, that has five others inside of it. If I was a muggle, my arm would be dead by now from the weight. But because I am not a muggle, its charmed to be super light. See? Smart thinking.

**----**

**Saturday.13-2-09**

My legs _ache_. We started shopping at 10. It is now 3 o'clock. We have been walking forever. Not only did they buy a dress & shoes, but a bag, makeup, a bikini, jeans, shorts, a thing called a pvd from a muggle shop and a shirt. All from different shops! Not to mention the ones they didn't buy anything from! Argh! I am never shopping with her again. Who knew she could be so girly? This is the last shop though, because they need to rush back and get ready. Why do they need, what, four and a half hours to get ready? Damn girls are annoying.

**----**

**Saturday.13-3-09**

I have been waiting for half an hour. It is ten past eight. We are meant to be there. There is a difference between 'fashionably late' and just being rude. I mean they had four hou-

**----**

**Saturday.13-2-09**

I'm sorry. My brain literally stopped working for a second. I never got to see her dress when she bought it. It had to be a 'surprise'. It's one hell of a surprise. She looks... amazing. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Fuckable. Maybe I should get her drunk tonight?

**----**

**Saturday.13-2-09**

This is shit. And it's only 10 o'clock. I am bored out of my mind. All the rich, toffy, stuck up people keep coming up to talk to me, with their fancy robes. I know. I am one of the rich people. But no way am I as stuck up as them. I'm surprised Hermione hasn't snotted one yet. Actually she has been the perfect lady. I'm going to drop a hint that we should leave.

**----**

**Sunday.14-2-09**

It is early Sunday. Like, 12:00am Sunday. I am still at this damn ball! Hermione said we had to stay until at least 11, and then every time we try to leave, someone comes and talks to us. We even had to dance! I hate dancing. And I have to go to lunch tomorrow... today. Ugh. I hate the world.

**----**

**Sunday.14-2-09**

"Oh Draco, how was the ball? We saw you there but didn't want to interrupt, you looked like you were having such a good time with Hermione." My mother is insane. Lunch was awful, as usual. She kept on and on about me and Hermione, about how I need to bring her around for lunch, about how gorgeous and smart she is, how polite she is, how bloody perfect she is! I swear she is going to have a heart attack when I tell her it was all for revenge, bloody revenge! Sorry. I am currently planning bloody revenge (or bloody murder) at the moment. On my parents. They are evil... and they made me eat some of mum's trifle. My mum could not cook to save her life. She was so proud of it... and I didn't have the heart to tell her it tasted like crap... even though I am still planning revenge, bloody revenge! On them.

**----**

**Monday.15-2-09**

Hello Penny! How lovely to see you! Yes, I know I am clever to come up with this spell! Okay, I'll stop.

**----**

**Monday.15-2-09**

So... nothing has happened. Had my talk with Penny, which went for a record low of only half an hour, and now I am at work. Merlin my life is boring. I'm going to go visiting I think... yeah. That sounds good.

**----**

**Monday.15-2-09**

Okay, so I am going visiting tomorrow. It took me three hours find out where Hermione works, and now I have paperwork to do. So it's tomorrow I will visit her. Yes, I'm visiting her. It makes the facade seem more... realistic. Obviously.

**----**

**Tuesday.16-2-09**

Ah. The joys of hearing people scream. Of course, it was a slightly childish way to make her scream, but... jumping out from behind her office door isn't completely immature. My dad did that to me once... it was kind of strange. He was actually trying to scare our house-elf. They have a kind of... ongoing prank war. Now that is immature. I myself, never indulged in wars with house elves. Yeah, I was going for the distinguished kind of feel there. Anyway, back to my visit. So I jumped out at her from behind the door, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She screamed, nearly hit me, but I stepped away just in time. I gave her my most charming grin, and kissed her on the cheek just as people came running in. It was funny. But then I had to apologise... oh well. It made me laugh, and gave me a reason to smile. We had a good conversation, and I told her about how mum wants to have her over for lunch again. And then she mentioned that HER FUCKING PARENTS WANT TO MEET ME! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO????? She dropped a friggin bombshell on me, just as I was about to leave. In three days, on Friday night, I have to go meet Mr and Mrs Granger. Hello! I insulted their daughter for the first of her... eight years in the Wizarding world. They aren't going to want to meet me! I am screwed. So very, very, screwed.

**----**

**Wednesday.17-2-09**

I would like you to know, that hysteria only takes over sometimes. I am calm now. Notice how in the first bit of that paragraph, I avoided telling you I had to meet the parents? That, my friend, was me fighting the hysteria. Like I said, I am calm now. I've owled Hermione, and she told me what they like and what they don't like, etc. Don't bring chocolates. Or sugary things. Must remember that. Anyway... they will love me. Come on... it's me, Draco Malfoy. I'm the perfect Prince Charming. Give some flowers to Mrs Granger, treat Mr Granger with respect. I'll be fine. Of course I will be.

**----**

**Thursday.18-2-09**

Yes, well. Another boring day at the office, as usual. Then again... I have tomorrow to look forward to, because meeting the parents is so much fun. Nyah well. Yep, that is right. Nyah is my new word. It's going to be big. Oh, I have paperwork. Back soon.

**----**

**Thursday.18-2-09**

I only just realised I told my _diary _that I would be back soon. That isn't the littlest bit strange at all. Hmmm... yeah well. I'm not even going to try and tell you that this thing is doing me harm. The diary I mean. What else would I be talking about? Honestly.

**----**

**Friday.19-2-09**

Well. The tea thing, or "Operation Meet The Parents", as I like to call it, is happening tonight. So I will tell you all about it... when it's done. I'm not going to use my spell that writes what I think, because I can't afford to be distracted. If you are wondering why, then you should have been put down at birth, Penny.

**----**

**So... I have a treat for you my good little readers. I am going to write a one shot of the dinner with Hermione's parents, and post that as well as the next chapter, so you can see what happens. I'm doing that for Hermione's dinner with Draco's parents to, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. By the way, after Christmas, I won't be on for about... two – three weeks. I'm going away. Anyway... what do you think? Reviews?**

**_Lady Sarai Black_**


	11. Three Bags Full Sir

**Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire**

**_Three Bags Full Sir_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_I don't own Harry Potter._**

**----**

**Friday.19-2-09**

The dinner didn't... didn't really go that well. Her father doesn't really have that good opinion of me. Apparently he reads Witch Weekly. Of course, Hermione didn't tell me that before we went to her house. She only told me after. But then again, I figured that he must read some Wizarding news. I mean, why else would he walk into the room and reply to me politely saying hello with "So you're the one fucking my daughter?". Yeah. The dinner went down a treat. Exactly how I imagined it.

**----**

**Friday.19-2-09**

Okay. I have no reason to try and pretend it doesn't bother me. Her father _hates_ me. He hates me a lot. Let me see. During dinner he mentioned... me being an ex-Death Eater. Me being a ferret. The girls I've dated (and I'll admit, there have been a few). My parents. How I used to treat Hermione like shit. Asking me if I know that Hermione is a mudblood. For the first time, I was actually intimidated by someone. Me, a Malfoy! Okay, so Voldermort isn't really included, I mean who wasn't intimidated by him? But this is a muggle. A muggle. I could kill him with a wave of my wand. And he had me saying "Yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir!" And we've met once! Oh the indignity of it all! It is, officially the worst night of my life. Including... every other time I've said its the worst day of my life etc. You get it. Officially the worst _year_ of my life. WYomL.

**----**

**Saturday.20-2-09**

Ugh... bleh. I feel like crap. And I don't even have a hangover. I think I am getting a cold... bleh.

**----**

**Saturday.20-2-09**

I don't feel like this stupid stupid thing. I am sick. And no, I don't take stupid pepper-up potions. I hate those things.

**----**

**Saturday.20-2-09**

I have a choice. Owl: mum, Mione or Marnie. Which do you think I should choose? Nah, I don't care what you think anyway. I'm calling Mione, coz mum will fuss and Marnie won't give a damn. I was thinking. I have a lot of time to think when I'm sick in bed. I was thinking that... maybe Hermione is growing on me. I kinda have a bit of a soft spot for her now. If you say "I told you so!" I will go on a killing spree. Seriously.

**----**

**Saturday.20-2-09**

I love colds. Let me see: I get chicken noodle soup, a gorgeous woman to look after me AND she has to lean over me to fluff my pillow. Oh joy! And she apologised, again for her father being a dick. Said she was so sorry, and how could she make it up to him?

**----**

**Sunday.21-2-09**

Scrap that. I really really love colds. Guess who was so sick that someone had to stay overnight with them, just to make sure they are okay? Me. And Hermione. And I'm not even that sick, and she stayed the night with me. I know it's hard to resist the Dracmeister, but I didn't think she would fall for me. But then again...

**----**

**Sunday.21-2-09**

Apparently I'm not too sick to miss lunch though. What a pity... and Mione has to be here for this one too. At least she's already seen my baby pictures.

**----**

**Sunday.21-2-09**

Wow. I am stunned. My father... well, he cares. He took me aside tonight, when mum and Hermione were talking, and started... well, talking to me about my relationship with Hermione. How he was glad that I am in a serious relationship, how he is proud of me. I feel bad now, because now he is going to hear how it's not real. Ugh... I told Hermione that, and... well, tell me something. What does it mean if when I said I feel bad that I have to tell my father it's a facade, she said that "It doesn't have to be". That should mean that she is saying that it doesn't have to be a facade, right? That... she wants to be serious? Penny! Help me!

**----**

**Monday.22-2-09**

I can't believe I have asked you for help. So. What do you think I should do?

**----**

**Monday.22-2-09**

She is going to hate me! I know it! I bet she didn't mean she wants to be serious... oh no. Penny thinks I should tell her that I like her. But I don't! Really! She has started to grow on me, yeah, and she is pretty and smart and really nice but I don't actually like her. Even if I do end up writing most my diary... journal entries about her. And I dream about her. Oh fuck. Fine. I like her. Shit. What am I going to do? If I tell her, she will say she doesn't like me. And if I don't she won't like me anyway but I will never know. But if I know, it will hurt coz she won't like me back. Which is better?

**A:** Tell her I like her & be rejected, meaning pain and humiliation.

**B:** Not tell her that I like her and never know if she felt the same way or not, meaning a life time of misery because of it.

**C:** Tell her I like her and have her say "Oh Draco, I love you too!" and we live happily ever after.

I mean come on. What are the chances of C ever actually happening. Times like these I really wish I had that Gryffindor courage.

**----**

**Tuesday.23-2-09**

I still haven't made up my mind if I should say something or not. Can you believe this? Me. A Malfoy. Can't decide what to do. I don't know who to talk to! Not my parents, and not Marnie either. The only one I can talk to is the one I can't talk to. If that makes sense at all.

**----**

**Tuesday.23-2-09**

Right. No more insecurities about whether or not she will like me back. I have spent a whole work day thinking about it, and have come to this conclusion. I will tell Hermione that I am in love with her. Thats right. Not like. Love.

**----**

**Oooh... wondering what happens next? I hope so. I know its not long... but I'm really hoping to get to fifty reviews with his chapter... maybe more? Come on... get into the Christmas spirit and give generously! I know I said I would have that oneshot ready to go with this chapter... but I'm struggling. Don't worry, I'll get there sometime next year. The new chapter will be up sometime next year too, and don't expect any review replies til then either. I'm away... Anyway... Have a Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year!**

**_Lady Sarai_**


	12. A Deep Breath

**Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire**

**_All Cute & Flustered_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_Yaddah yaddah yaddah. HP & Co is not mine._**

**----**

**Wednesday.24-2-09**

I'm not doing this. No. No way. Ever. She hates me. Why wouldn't she reject me? Even though I am... good looking, smart, rich. You know, I have the whole package. But she hates me! She can't appreciate my dark side. Mainly because she doesn't have one. Even though she can be... Slytherin-ish sometimes. Ok, so she does have a dark side. But it's not dark as in... black. It's... a grey colour. Man I need to get rid of this stupid thing. I mean you, dia- journal. I said journal.

**----**

**Wednesday.24-2-09**

I have to, don't I? I mean, I wrote down what could happen if I do tell her, and if I don't. And she did say that "It doesn't have to be." A facade, I think she means. And that has to mean something. Surely. It does. I'm going to go talk to her.

**----**

**Thursday.25-2-09**

Can you believe it? I waited until today to tell her. And then I get an owl, at 6:00AM saying she has to leave for America, something about a potions deal. She won't be back til Tuesday. I am going to lose my nerve. Come on, I wasn't put it Slytherin for nothing you know. I am a coward. At times. But back to the point. She is gone. I have to wait. Now what am I going to fill my diary entries with?

**----**

**Thursday.25-2-09**

I'm going to see Marnie after work. She is the only one I have left now... how sad. I still can't believe she is with weasel-bait though.

**----**

**Friday.26-2-09**

It's true. I can't believe that she is dating the red-headed git. One, of the red-headed gits anyway. But she really does like him. And he really likes her. Even though I hate to admit it, he is nice around her. And he was even nice to me, because she told him he had to be. They're good together. Damn I am going soft in my old age...

**----**

**Friday.26-2-09**

I miss Mione. I never realised how nice it is to have so many friends that you can go and talk to to. My main contacts before I sat on her, were Marnie and my parents. Now that is pathetic. Now I'm used to having her around. And I only saw her like... once a week. Maybe twice.

**----**

**Saturday.27-2-09**

I have been inspired, by the dream I had last night, and I have decided. If the mountain won't come to Merlin, then Merlin must go to the mountain. However that saying goes anyway. I actually dreamt that Merlin was screaming for a mountain to come to him, and when it didn't, he had to fly the whole way there on a Nimbus 2000. Now, I am not going to fly to America on a Nimbus 2000. I'm much more sophisticated than that. I'm above brooms. I'm apparating.

**----**

**Sunday.28-2-09**

Ugh. Long distance apparition is the bane of the earth. Before I could leave yesterday, I had to find out where Hermione was in America, from her company. Then I spent the rest of the day in the Ministry, trying to get the right papers. I left at 3:00AM this morning. It took me an hour to get here. I have apparition lag. She can't reject me now though. If I sleep now (it's 2:00PM here in New York), I'll be out of whack for the whole time I'm here. Don't even mention sleeping potions. Now they, are the bane of the earth.

**----**

**Sunday.28-2-09**

It is 6:00PM now. I've been waiting for Hermione, outside the conference room she is in, for hours. And they don't sound like they are ready to leave anytime soon. The bloody secretary told me I wasn't allowed in. Plus the doors were warded. Remind me to fire my secretary when I get home. They piss me off.

**----**

**Sunday.28-2-09**

That worked out great. Kind of. It's about 10:30PM now, I fell asleep in the corridor. Lucky Hermione found me, or I would have still been there. I'm staying in her hotel room. In her bed. I was going to tell her as soon as I saw her, but I'm just too tired. And she is grumpy. I want to talk to her when I'm sure that even if she doesn't love me back, she won't try and kill me. Or mutilate me. I need sleep.

**----**

**Monday.29-2-09**

The love of my life is out right now, buying breakfast. I woke up and found she left me a note. So. I'm using this time to decide what I should say to her. What should I say? Oh. And thats right, I need to tell you Penny that I won't be in. By the time you read this, you'll already know this anyway. Ugh. Life is too confusing. My stupid brain is way, way too confusing.

**----**

**Monday.29-2-09**

I've got about 20 minutes. At the most. I've had a shower, put on some nice clothes (only track pants, my toned body might just help her with her decision) and I'm ready to tell her. Tell her what though? I don't know. Right. How does me saying, as we eat breakfast, something like... "Hermione. I actually did have a proper reason, to come here... I, uh (have a little uncertainty, it makes me sound all cute and flustered), well, I like you. As more than a friend. And I was wondering if... instead of just pretending to go on dates and stuff... we could go on a, a proper date... or something." Does that make me sound cute and unsure? I think so. I'll say that. While we eat breakfast. But not when she is in the middle of drinking. She'll probably spit on me or something. She doesn't have that... dignified look. Not like mum.

**----**

**Monday.29-2-09**

I am not panicking. I am not panicking. She is here. And we are eating breakfast. I'm going to say it. Now. No, when she has finished that mouthful. I can do this. She won't say no. I'm telling her. I have to. Deep breath... go.

**----**

**Oooh... another cliff hanger!!! Sorry it took me forever to update, I was busy. Watching cricket, but still busy. I reckon this chapter is a bit confusing... but anyway. Reviews are appreciated.**

**_Lady Sarai_**


	13. The First Day

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_The First Day_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_I don't own Harry Potter._**

****

**_----_**

****

**Friday.4-3-09**

Well. You might be wondering why I haven't written anything in the last few days. I've been a little busy. You see, when you tell someone you love them, they have two different ways to answer. I'm sorry, no way in hell. Or yes, I love you too. You might be also wondering why I haven't told you what Hermione said, when I said that I loved her. Well thats because I like being infuriating. Its a hobby of mine. You can wait.

----

**Friday.4-3-09**

Okay, so you might be able to wait, but I can't. SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME, SHE REALLY REALLY LOVES ME!

----

**Friday.4-3-09**

She actually said, when I told her that I loved her (with suitable uncertainty), "Well finally! I didn't think you'd ever have the guts to say it!" To think, all this time I was worrying about nothing! I can be a dick some times, can't I? As to why I haven't written anything for the last few days, that would be because I've only gotten out of bed to get food. I'm still in America. With Hermione. In her bed. She's asleep at the moment. Can you guess why? Hehehehehe. I haven't been this happy in an age.

----

**Saturday.5-3-09**

We're going home today, in time for lunch tomorrow. Nothing can make upset me today. Not even my parents. Or Hermione's parents. I am one lucky son of a bitch.

----

**Saturday.5-3-09**

Even apparition lag isn't so bad when you have someone to share it with. I'm tired. Not just because of apparating, but because I've been running all over the house trying to protect you from Hermione. She was wondering what I wrote about her. If I get my way she will never, ever find out. I could just picture the embarrassment now... and I've had my fill of red-cheek moments for this year. Mainly because there have been a few. For example:

- I started off the year by getting my date's name wrong and walking into a pole.

- Next I sat on Hermione, got punched in the face and kneed in the balls.

- Then mum introduced me to that hot chick, and I froze.

- Hermione hexed my nose off.

- Hermione came over for dinner, when Mum thought we were together. She saw baby pictures.

- Anabelle beat the crap out of me (only because I can't hit a girl)

- I went on a date with Hermione. And then went out with the Golden Trio.

- One of my employees pinned a picture of Hermione & me out to dinner on my office door.

- Anabelle told the press I was a cheating girly ferret. And bad in bed.

- I slept with Hermione. While we were both drunk.

- Our sleepover was splashed all over the newspapers.

- Mum embarrassed me. Again.

- Had dinner with Hermione's parents. That went particularly well. Not.

- I fell asleep in a New York waiting room.

So it's been a great start to the year. But then again... I got Hermione. So maybe it is worthwhile after all.

----

**Sunday.6-3-09**

It seems so weird that Hermione will be accompanying me when I go to lunch with Mum and Dad. Really couple like. We were a fake couple before, but this is different. Real is different. So is practically sharing my house with her.

----

**Sunday.6-3-09**

Another thing to add to my list of embarrassing moments this year. My mum asked us straight up, when we were planning on having kids. My jaw dropped. I said Hermione wasn't dignified. She is. She managed to just look surprised. When my mouth started to work again, I told her that we were nineteen. And that she had to wait until we both turned thirty, and were married, and she was dead. Which I got a smack across the head for. Apparently that is not a nice thing to say about your mother.

----

**Monday.7-3-09**

Fucking hell. All I had to do was get a girlfriend, and I would have been free from you, Mr Man Journal, and free of Penny. A nice girlfriend that is. That was my last session. I've officially been cured from Death Eaterness. Wow.

----

**Monday.7-3-09**

I am... sad. I am actually going to miss you diary. We had some good times together. We also had some shockers. But it wasn't as bad as I pretended it was. I think I might actually continue you, out of my own free will. You really did grow on me. Kind of like a cancerous tumor, but you still earned a place in my heart. My cold, cold cold heart. Now, you get to hear all about my wonderful new life with Hermione. You lucky, lucky bastard.

----

**Tuesday.8-3-09**

Welcome, Ladies & Gentleman, To The First Day Of The Rest Of My Life.

----

**Awww... young love. Isn't it grand? Everybody happy they are finally together? You should be. Only one chapter to go, just the epilogue. It will be kind of like the Prologue though. Would appreciate the reviews, even though the chapter is short. I didn't want to make it too long, because it really was just his last few entries. Cheers,**

**_Lady Sarai Black_**


	14. Epilogue

**_Inside the Mind of a Blond Billionaire_**

**_Epilogue_**

**Life after the War for a set free Death Eater is hard. Especially since he has been made to see a shrink. Who in turn makes him keep a diary. A _diary_. Follow Draco Malfoy's laughter, tears & red-faced moments after the Second War. All through his supposed 'Daily Journal'. Journal indeed... DMHG**

**_In case you didn't learn in the first ten chapters, I don't own Harry Potter._**

****

**_----_**

****

Draco stared, slightly open mouthed, as his wife-to-be walked down the long church aisle. He'd been against getting married in a church. But in the end he didn't get much of a choice. And at the moment he didn't care. She looked beautiful.

----

He wrapped his arms gently around Hermione, as they watched there four year old son fly around the yard on his toy broomstick. Her large belly promised another child to add to their family.

"Careful Kade!" warned Hermione. She'd been against him even getting near that infernal object. Draco just smiled.

----

Hermione watched tearfully as her youngest boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"It's okay baby," said Draco smiling. "She will be fine. You know that." Hermione gave a small smile, and turned to bury her face in his chest. Draco chuckled. Who could have imagined her bawling over such a little thing?

----

Draco watched Hermione sleep. The moonlight fell on her face through the open window, giving her an almost ethereal appearance. And to think she was his. This perfect, beautiful, delicate little doll was his. Not bad for a ferret boy ay?

---

**The End.**

**I can't believe it's actually finished! wipes away tears If you liked this story, keep a look out for the oneshots that go with it (yes, I am writing them). Also look out for my new fic, called "Inside the Mind of a Dirty Old Dog". A Sirmione. From Sirius's point of view. Quite different from this one, but it should be good, so check it out. Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you made my day hands out cookies! And thankyou so much to my friend Gina J (no I didn't forget you), you were a great help with this story! Cheers,**

**_Lady Sarai_**


End file.
